A Rough Night
by Sophia Shal'keth
Summary: Sakura is a Skate boarder in a gang. Sakura’s boyfriend is jealous of the relationship between Li and Sakura and does something Sakura really dreads… will she get over it or will she be scarred for life?
1. Chapter 1

A Rough Night

Summary: Sakura is a Skate boarder in a gang. Sakura's boyfriend is jealous of the relationship between Li and Sakura and does something Sakura really dreads… will she get over it or will she be scarred for life?

Chapter 1.

Sakura

Sakura woke up one morning earlier than usual. She couldn't wait until her 18th birthday this weekend so she can go out partying with her friends. She got up out of bed, got dressed into her army camouflage pants, a black studded belt, a white singlet top with a black netted top and her Black Omni's, put on her spiky black wristband and black Fuck me bands and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Li

Li woke up at his usual time, he decided not to skip breakfast today. He finished his breakfast and went to have a shower. Once he got out he decided to wear his ¾ length camouflage pants and a white tank top with his black Omni's. Li looked at his watch, grabbed his board just for something different, and skated off to school sub-consciously going the way that led past Sakura's house.

Sakura

"Morning Dad, Tori." Sakura greeted as she bounded into the kitchen.

"Hello Sakura." Aivan replied, thinking that Sakura was looking more and more like her mother these past couple of years than she ever had, Aivan sighed remembering why Natasha had left him.

"Hey Kaijuu, your up early. What's wrong are you sick?" Tori asked jokingly feeling her temperature.

"I'm not a squirt and I only woke up earlier than usual because I couldn't sleep." Sakura replied.

Tori waved a plate full of pancakes in front of her face and she sat down on the table.

When Sakura finished her pancakes she got her bag and grabbed her skateboard. As she opened the front door she saw Li skate boarding to school.

"Li!" Sakura yelled from her doorway, forgetting about Tori.

Li looked up towards the voice and stopped waiting for Sakura.

"Hey Sak-..I mean Avalon." Li said as she approached him.

"You can skate?" Sakura asked not really concentrating on where she was going.

"Yeah a bit I kinda gave up for a while since there ain't no parks 'round ere." Li said concentrating on his board so he wouldn't fall off and make a fool out of himself in front of Sakura.

"Yes there are, they are just hidden…where do you think I go every weekend and afternoon?" Sakura asked doing some Ollies on her board. (Well duh wat else would she do 'em on?)

Li shrugged and said, "Come on Avalon, let's race to school."

Sakura laughed and sped up to him. To her this was easy, the guys at the park where way harder on her than this. "Come on Li, I bet you can't grind it on that set of stairs!" Sakura yelled out trying to find out his skills, catching up to Li.

"Deal!" Li called back, grinding was his speciality. As he skated up to the railings he jumped up, and flipped it over the railings. As he landed on his feet, he saw Sakura doing a double flip and landing on her board. She stopped a few metres down the road and waited for him to catch up. "Beat that Li!" She taunted back at Li. Who was too stunned to reply immediately.

"How did you do that?" Li asked looking at her with admiration.

Sakura grinned and said, "I mix a bit of cheerleading with boarding…since your great at martial arts trying mixing that with boarding?"

Li thought about this for a while and replied, "What are you doing this afternoon? Cos I was wondering whether we could go to the parks and practice."

Sakura thought about this for a while and said, "Welllll…..You wouldn't be able to join the gang since you need to be able to at least do a double flip or a 360 on a half pipe. I can take you a deserted park that I only found the other day if you want? I'm sure no-one has skated in it for awhile so you'd be safe." Sakura said in an undertone.

"What do you mean, Safe?" Li asked questioningly.

Sakura sighed and was about to tell him about the different gangs but luckily the school was around the corner, she skated off seeing a long dark purple haired with amethyst eyes waiting for her.

"Hey Madison!" Sakura said waving. "I have to tell you something later." Sakura whispered to her.

"Hello Sakura, what about?" asked Madison.

Sakura grabbed Madisons arm and turned her in the direction that Li was coming from and said, "Just wait."

Madison waited a few moments and saw Li coming to school on a skateboard, she never thought that Li was the skate boarding type. When she finally regained her composure she looked at Sakura and said, "Ohhhh, that."

Madison knew about the skate boarding gangs, Sakura had told her about them when they started to become friends. She had been sworn to secrecy and never told a soul. Sakura had told her about the challenges to get in the gang, it was a lot harder for the guys to join than the girls.

Li wondered what Sakura meant by 'safe' but he wanted to find out, he'll ask her at lunch when the sat together. He knew a bit about the skate boarding gangs but he only knew about them from Hong Kong, but in Hong Kong all you did together was hang out and skate around. He didn't know that here was completely different.

As he rounded to corner he saw Madison with her mouth open and Sakura with a nervous expression on her face. Li wondered what was wrong and opened his mouth to say something but the school bell rung interrupting him.

in school, last class.

Sakura was getting nervous about the gangs meeting tonight. She had completely forgotten about it this morning when she had agreed to take Li out skating, maybe she could invite Li if he was, as the gang says, good enough to join. There were four ways for him to join, through Josh (the guy leader), through Chrissie (the girl leader), pure talent or the three unmentionable tasks. Sakura shuddered thinking about the last guy that chose the unmentionable tasks, luckily she didn't choose that one she got in by pure talent. She was grateful to all the cheerleading she did. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the teacher walking towards her table until Li kicked her seat.

"Sakura!" The furious teacher yelled in her face. Sakura absolutely hated this teacher, he was the most infuriating teacher Sakura had ever had the misfortune to meet. Sakura looked up from the window she was staring out of with her most innocent smile on her face and said, "You bellowed, your majesty?" Sakura did a slight bow in her seat. She loved annoying the hell out of her stupid geography teacher.

"I asked you, if you could tell me what the largest continent, that is also an island, is called?" The geography teacher asked her, with a smirk on his face, that Sakura wished she could wipe off. She was about to answer with a smart remark, when Li behind her said the answer. (Its Australia.. if anyone didnt know)

The geography teacher gave Li his favourite look, his so called death stare. Li looked up at Mr. Dumbouss. "Li, I didn't ask you I was asking Sakura." Mr. Dumbouss said trying to control his frustration.

"Well, you asked a question and I answered it, but I thought the students were meant to be asking the questions, not you?" Li replied coolly. That was it you can physically see Mr. Dumbouss lose his temper. "THAT'S IT! You and Sakura will have an after school detention AND will stand outside for the remainder of the lesson!"

Li

'Yes! I can talk to her about the gang and everything.' Li thought as he grabbed his bag. He saw Sakura looking shocked and grabbed her bag swung it over his shoulder and pulled her along too.

outside of the classroom

Sakura sighed as she sat down against the wall in the hallway. Sakura looked up and down the hallway for any teachers and looked at Li who was staring at her as if he was expecting something from her.

"Yes, Li?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking…" Li asked, unsure how to state his question.

"OMG, do you need a Panadol?" Sakura asked jokingly. Li smirk and said, "Very funny Sakura, but I'm trying to be serious here."

Sakura shrugged and continued to stare at Li.

"Remember this morning you were about to tell me something but you rode off when you saw Madison…can u tell me now?" asked Li.

Sakura nodded. "I'm in a gang, I joined about 6 years ago, and there are four ways to get it, two of which ain't very pretty. The only way I joined was because Josh, the guy leader, saw me doing tricks at 'our' park. He walked up to me and said I was pretty good, and asked if I wanted to join 'his little group of friends'. We have a meeting every Friday night at about 9 o'clock. My first meeting was funny because Josh…lets just say he likes his girls, so he was always trying to get girls in the group. Since it was too dark cos the lights were all broken at the skate park, I couldn't go and do tricks so I they let me in if I promised to show the rest of the gang some of the tricks I could do. I said yes and before I knew it I was turning into a regular lil rebel. I was afraid at first that we might get caught, doing the things we did, but it turned out just regular teenage fun." Sakura stopped to remember the times when Jason practically dragged her out of school on Friday afternoons to go to the secret meeting place. Sakura started laughing about some of the things he would do for like sticking up for her when some jealous girl called her a slut because she hanged around the guys all the time. She stopped laughing when she felt a hand around her mouth. She looked at whose hand it was and refrained from biting it as she would do with Jason.

"What's so funny?" Li asked with an amused look on his face.

Sakura blushed and replied, "Ohh, just some of the things we did are really funny to look back on." Sakura couldn't help but smile about it.

Li sighed when he saw her smile, no matter how many times he'd seen it, it still made his heart fly. "Didn't Josh come to this school?" Li asked trying to remember what had happened to him.

"Yeah he did, and so did the rest of the gang. You might remember Jason better though.." Sakura asked lightly, remembering what had happened between them.

"You mean THE Jason, the biggest asshole on the planet!" Li said losing his cool.

"Yes, now shut up, Li!"

"I hated that guy, he was the biggest idiot and the biggest flirt...what happened to him?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you but….he got caught and was sent to a juvenile detention centre in England."

Li noticed her sad tone and wondered what had happened since it was obvious that the two were close.

Sakura looked at her watch and sighed, remembering that Jason had brought this for her 17th birthday since she was always late.

"Well anyways…what else do you want to know about the gang?" Sakura asked.

"What are the four ways of getting in?" Li asked interested.

"It depends… if you're a girl there are three ways but if you are a guy there are four ways. The ways for a girl is actually quite simple. Number one: Sleep with Josh. Number two: pure talent and Number three: The Three Unmentionable Tasks. It is pretty much the same for guys. Number one: Sleep with Chrissie. Number two: Fight Josh. Number three: Pure Talent and Number Four: The Three Unmentionable Tasks."

Li was about to ask what the Three Unmentionable Tasks were when the bell rang.

RING

The sounds of relieved students and chairs being pushed back filled the school.

"Well, let's do this detention or do you wanna run it?" Sakura asked Li.

"Run it." Li said. Since Li was facing the classroom door he could see the shadow of the teacher walk toward the door to check if the two 'so called miscreants' where still out there. Li grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her behind the row of lockers, since the space was so small Sakura had to push up against Li for her not to be seen. Luckily she was facing away from Li, otherwise she would see his blushing face. Li had to fight back a moan when he felt Sakura's ass pushing up against him.

Li

'What is wrong with you, Li?' asked his mind. 'From the looks of it, it seems to me that you are in love with Sakura!'

'Yes, fine, I'll admit it, I love Sakura…but I can't tell her!' Li answered his mind, he must be going crazy he was talking to himself! Li shook his head trying to get that annoying voice out of his head.

Normal POV

Sakura sighed when the rest of the students started to run out of class. Sakura poked her head past the lockers to see if teach was around and grabbed Li's arm and dragged him to their lockers to get their boards to go to the park she had mentioned earlier this morning.

Li was absolutely confused when Sakura just dragged him to his locker and opened his locker for him and shoved his bag in there grabbed his skateboard put it on the floor by his feet and started to skate out of the school.

When Sakura only heard her board on the ground she saw Li still standing near his locker looking at her dumbstruck. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Of course now would be a perfect time to go into la-la land.' She skated back and shook Li by the shoulders. Li shook his head and blushed. "Sorry." Li said embarrassment in his tone. Sakura sighed, "It's ok, if you want I'll teach you some tricks so that you can join the gang if you want, that's the easiest way to join, but you would like The Three Unmentionable tasks…" Sakura said with a grin.

Li looked at her and asked, "What, may I ask my dear Sakura, are The Three Unmentionable tasks?"

"Ohh, you'll find out soon enough, but I promise you that you will like them." Sakura replied with a shimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Now come on its time to go." Sakura grabbed Li's arm, but he didn't move fast enough and her skateboard went flying down the hallway and Sakura nearly feel on her butt. Li caught her (doesn't he always?) and pulled him into his embrace. Li arms tightened around her delicate waist and stared into Sakura's emerald eyes, he lent his head down to kiss her soft rosy pink lips when….

"HEY SAKU!" Li immediately pushed her away, seeing a guy with dark blue hair and glasses approach them. "Are you coming tonight? It's joining day today…have you by any chance found a few more girls to join? Someone by the name of Madison perhaps?" The guy asked hopefully.

"Hey Eriol! Nah, she doesn't want to join just yet wait until she knows how to skate first!" Sakura asked with a smirk, "Why do you want her to do the Three Unmentionable Tasks with you, Eri my dear?" Sakura asked slyly with an evil grin on her face.

"Um...well…Maybe…" The guy known as Eriol said blushing. Sakura fell down laughing.

A few minutes later…

"Um, are you finished Saku?" Eriol asked.

"Um…ha ha. Yeah…" Sakura asked wiping her eyes and leaning against Li thinking that he was the wall.

"Are you coming sarvo or are you gunna hang out with this rookie?" Eriol asked with an evil smirk. (like wat other smirk does he have?)

"Hey! I AM NOT A ROOKIE!" Yelled Li defending himself.

"Who are you calling rookie...I found out that you didn't even know how to go in a straight line five months ago, and as a matter of fact I am going to hang around him sarvo. Tell the gang I can't make it, I gotta teach this punk a few things at the old park." Sakura said with a wink.

Eriol shrugged and said, "Whatever, that's what you said when JASON was around…well I better be going, see you tonight!" and he skated off.

"Well let's go before Mr. Dumbass comes." Sakura said skating off. Li followed in silence, too shocked about when Sakura stuck up from him to talk. Plus he didn't know what to talk about but when he looked at Sakura she had a faraway look on her face so he decided to leave her alone for awhile.

at the old park

(the park is in the middle of the forest, there is a dirt path from the back of the new park.)

Li was doing tricks on the half pipes and the rails while Sakura was cheering him on.

"ARGH!" Sakura screamed. Li looked over at where she was standing and saw 5 guys standing in a row with skateboards under one foot. Li skated up to her and stood in front of her to protect her if they tried anything stupid.

Sakura just stood there and stared at the middle guy, short brown spiky hair, hazel eyes and the biggest grin you have ever seen on a guy.

"I've been looking for you, Sakura, and I know you have been waiting for this day for awhile now, so why don't we just get it over and done with. Or do I have to get though this wannabe." The middle guy said waving his hand towards Li. Li was wondering who this punk was and what he wanted with HIS Sakura.

Sakura was smiling. Li didn't notice this though. "Yes why don't we just get it over and done with." Sakura said walking past Li and up to the guys. Li grabbed Sakuras hand as she past him and said, "What do you think your doing, Sakura, you don't even know who they are!" Sakura broke free of his grasp and bolted up to the middle guy screaming, "JASON!" Li just looked dumbstruck. Sakura leapt into Jason arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

Li

'what just happened? And what the hell is happening?' Li thought staring at Sakura and this so called Jason. Li felt a bit of his heart break off, as he watched her kiss him full-on. Li thought that as long as she was happy, he was too. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. Sakura must have seen him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes and said, "Li, this is Jason. Jason, this is Li." Jason looked at him, obviously checking him out (not in the homo way) and put Sakura down gently with a light kiss on the lips, and walked over to him. "Come, we have to talk…that is not a request." Jason grabbed Li by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the forest. Jason slammed him against a tree, fairly hard, and asked him what he thought he was doing with his girl.

"I'm just her friend." Li said ripping Jason's hand off him with quite a bit of force that he ripped his shirt. Li felt that he couldn't lie to Jason so he added, "I love her but she doesn't love me, at least not in the same way I do…she still loves you though, I can tell it in her voice, when she talks about you." Li said looking down to ground. "Good, but if you dare touch her. I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?" Jason said angrily walking off. 'O…k…that was weird…' Li shrugged and walked back up to Sakura.

Normal POV

Sakura looked confused as she watched Li and Jason walk off into the forest. She shrugged and went up to the other 4 guys. Sakura waved at them all and said, "Hey Eriol, Johnny, Mitch and last but not least, Josh. How is everything? You guys scared me. Aren't you guys' glad that Jason is back?" The guys couldn't answer truthfully since Jason was heading back this way, but Eriol motioned that he'd call her. Sakura nodded.

"Hey Gorgeous! Miss me?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around Sakura and looking back at Li with a smirk.

Sakura smiled and leaned back into Jason's embrace. "Heaps. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Sakura pulled herself free of his grasp and put her hands on her hips.

Li

Li was standing behind Jason watching Sakura's every move denying that he loved her and pretending that he wasn't dying inside, but the truth was that is actually was. He decided to leave without telling Sakura, not that she'd notice him gone with Jason to occupy her. He turned around got on his board and skated off, not caring in the least that Sakura was yelling at him to come back.

When he got home he went up to his room and slammed the door. He needed to train, no wait wanted to train, he had to get her out of his head…and his heart. He left his room for the training room. He trained for an hour pushing himself to his limits not feeling anything apart from the pain in his heart, but the girl with the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and those glittering emerald eyes was still in his heart and there she would stay. He went up to his room and slammed the door, got undressed until he was only in his green hulk boxers and threw himself onto his bed. 'Sakura…I will never forget you…I will always be there for you...you will always be in my heart no matter what' he buried his head into his pillow and fell into a fitful sleep……

Sakura

As she was facing Jason she saw Li skating off and yelled after him. "LI, WAIT COME BACK! I WANT YO-" Before Sakura could get another word out a hand was placed over her mouth. In defence she kicked backwards and successfully kicked the man behind her in the nuts. "OW! YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Jason yelled at her. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY I ONLY LIKED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE THE TOP SKATER IN THESE PARTS! I FOUND A GUY WHO HAS BETTER POTENTIAL THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason smirked evilly, "Who? That punk wannabe who RAN OFF!" Sakura had had enough. She grabbed Jason and slammed him against a tree, she gave Jason the biggest death stare that rivalled Li's and said in a quiet yet dangerous tone. "Don't you dare call Li a wannabe, ever, or I will personally bash the crap outta you, you fucking son of two timing, low life whore."

"I'd like to see you try." And with that said Jason punched Sakura in the face. Sakura recoiled and punched him in the stomach and watched him fold over her arm and kneed him in the face. "We are over, I never want to see you come near any of my friends or family again, got it?" Sakura said kicking Jason in the shins. Jason just nodded agreement and watched her skate off. 'I will get you Sakura you better watch out, no-one and I mean no-one threatens Jason Futzuki'

The gang

The rest of the guys, apart from Eriol, just stood there and watched her yell, punch and kick Jason, with amazement. "I never thought she could do that…did you?" Mitch asked Eriol, who happened to know that she was extremely capable of doing much worse. "Never, ever underestimate Sakura, guys, she can put a guy in hospital if she tried. I wouldn't like to be on Sakura's bad side." Eriol remarked to the rest of the guys. Josh, Johnny and Mitch just stared at Jason after Sakura had finished beating him up. "Should we do anything?" Johnny asked still staring at Jason groaning in pain on the floor. "Um….no, let's go to my house, I'll call Sakura and see if she is ok." Eriol said. The guys grabbed their skateboards and skated out of the park towards Eriol's house.

Li, its about 6 pm.

Li woke up groggily when he heard a thunderous knocking on his door. 'who could that be…the only people who know where I live are Sakura, Meilin and Madison.' He walked towards the door and opened to see and teary faced Sakura. "Li!" she cried and jumped onto him giving him a hug. "H-Hey S-Sakura…What are you doing here?" Li asked blushing. "Oh Li.. I wish I could tell you but I don't know how…." Sakura mumbled continuing to hug Li and cry into his shoulder. "It's ok, did someone hurt you?" asked Li as Sakura sighed and let go of him and walked into his house. Sakura nodded as she sat down on the couch. Li tensed up with anger. 'whoever hurt my Sakura I will make them pay' Li followed Sakura, lent down in front of her and looked at her face. He could see a rather large red mark on her face which her hands weren't covering. "Look at me Sakura. Who was it?" Li asked worriedly. Sakura looked down at Li and said, "Jason…he called you a punk wannabe and that you were a chicken running off like that. I stuck up for you and he punched me, I was sooo angry that I slammed him up against the tree and threatened him…Li, I threatened him. I punched him and kicked him twice, I just don't know what came over me. I was soo pissed at him." Sakura started to cry even harder than before.

Li sighed and sat down next to her and hugged her, he couldn't stop himself. "Sakura…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Li let go of her when he felt her move. Sakura stopped crying, looked up at Li's sad face and said, "Li...It's not your fault…I fell for his stupid game, I should've listened to Josh in the first place…I broke it off…I'm single now, now I'll never find another guy to love me for who I am." Sakura sighed and started to cry again. Li couldn't handle her crying any more over some stupid playboy. He wanted revenge. "Sakura there are plenty of guys that love you for who you are, they are just too shy to tell you…" Li said. 'yeah, like me. Why cant I ever tell her, now is the prefect time, but I cant tell her.' Sakura stopped crying and looked at Li with the biggest smile and a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Really, Li? You mean that?"

"Yeah…" Li sighed when ever he saw that smile, whether it was aimed at him or not, his heart would skip a beat but now it was aimed at him he felt faint. "Thanks Li! You always know how to cheer me up!" Sakura hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura stayed in his embrace when her phone went off.

Ring, Ring

Sakura let go of Li with a small smile and walked out of the lounge room.

"Hello?" Sakura said into her phone.

'Hey Sakura, its Eriol. I tried calling your home but you weren't there, so I tried your mobile.'

"Hey Eriol, long time no see…what did you want to tell me before Jason surprised me?"

'I was going to tell you to break it off with Jason before he could make a fool out of you, but I guess I don't need to now do I? That was a great job I must say. I don't think we will be seeing him around here anytime soon.'

"Did he say anything to you guys after I left?"

'Nah we just left him there…he was too bossy…do u think he will be ok out there?'

"No duh, the dickhead was in jail for 3 years for killing Chris, I think he will be alright, not that I really care anyway, he could burn in hell for all I care."

'Yeah so anyway, that new kid you found…what's his name...?

"Li."

'Yeah that's it, tell him he can come to the meeting tonight, Josh thinks he might have it.'

"Yeah we'll come, when and where is it at?"

'Mine since my folks are away for the next 3 weeks on holiday so…bout 8 be fine for you?'

"Ok I'll see you there then, bye Eriol."

click

"Who was that?" Li asked when she came back into the room again. Li was sitting on the couch watching TV in nothing but boxers. Sakura blushed and couldn't stop staring at his well toned body. shocked that she didnt notice that when she came over. "Hello, earth to Sakura, is anyone home?" Li asked again trying to control himself from tackling Sakura to the ground and kissing her. "W-Wha? Oh yeah that was Eriol, you can come to the meeting tonight…its at his house, which is closer from here than home…do you mind if I stayed here for dinner?" Sakura asked blushing a lot and looked at the ground. "Um…sure…I live here alone, so I don't have to ask anybody, but you'd better call your dad and tell him. I don't want you getting in trouble. I'm going to have shower." Li replied surprised that she would want to stay here. "Ok!" Sakura smiled and started to dial her home number on her mobile.

ring, ring

'Hello Avalon residence, Tori speaking.'

"Hey Tori. Can you get Dad for me please?"

'Hey squirt, where have you been?'

"HELLO! Where do I always go after school, Tori?'

'I knew that, Anyways here's dad for you…'

'Hello Sakura, how may I help you?'

"Hey dad, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm sleeping at a friends house, ok?"

'Ok Sakura do you want to come home and get some stuff or are you alright?'

"I should be over at about half past 7 to get some things ok dad?"

'Yeah that's ok, see you then Sakura, Bye.'

"Bye Dad."

Sakura sighed, sitting down on the couch. She found the remote and started looking thought the channels until she found MTV. She started watching it and when 'Hilary Duff' came on with her new hit song 'Fly' she started to sing it, forgetting that she wasn't at home.

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

Any moment, everything can change.

Sakura sighed, she loved that song. She thought that it must've been a Hilary Duff special when 'anywhere but here.' Came on.

When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

CHORUS:  
I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colours in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there

CHORUS

Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again

CHORUS 2X

Sakura had just finished singing when she heard a creak behind her and jumped up. "Oh…it's you Li. You scared me." Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground, seeing him in only a towel. "You have a beautiful voice, why don't you sing in the talent quest in a few weeks time?" asked Li.

Li

When he got out of the shower he had thought he had heard an angel singing. So he went downstairs to check who was downstairs, he hadn't thought it was Sakura he hadn't thought her as the singing type, but when he came down he saw her with her eyes closed singing. He just stood there listening not noticing the water dripping off him and not bothering to put clothes on either. He walked as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her. Until he stepped on that creaky board.

Sakura

"Really? It cos I never really believed I had great a voice, but since you told me, I'll sing at the talent Quest…but, can you do something for me?" Sakura asked smirking evilly. Li was scared and never saw that side of Sakura before. "Um…ok…what is it?" Li asked suspiciously. "I just wondered if you would want to sing with me?" Sakura asked blushing slightly. Li fell down anime style. "You want me to what?...oh never mind, we talk about it on the way to Eriol's house. I'm going to get dressed." Sakura nodded and sat back down on the coach watching more TV until she felt sleepy so she laid her head on a pillow and feel asleep.

Li, its about 7:10 pm

'I don't believe she asked me? I mean Madison has a better voice than me…maybe she likes me?…nah I shouldn't get my hopes up' Li walked upstairs and got dressed. (Dark blue baggy jeans, green baggy top with the words 'Last Line Of Defence' on the front and on the back it had a mouse sticking its finger up about to get caught by an eagle.) he went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "What do u want for dinner?" Li yelled out from the kitchen wondering what she wanted. "Um…" Sakura walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, looking around she brought out some things and started to cook by herself when Li interrupted her he was told to get out and let her make dinner. He didn't complain, much. He insisted that her help her. She shrugged and told him to cook some rice.

after dinner about 7:15

"That's was nice." Li said satisfied, he didn't know that Sakura could cook like that.

"Thanks Li." Said Sakura looking at her watch. "Oh man, I'm late!" Sakura screamed.

"What are you late for?" Asked Li worrying that if she was late home, Tori would kill her, not literally, he hoped.

"Just come on Li, we'd better get going!" Sakura raced to get her skateboard. Li right behind her.

"I gotta go home and changed and grab my things for tonight." Sakura said racing home as fast as she could.

Sakura's house

knock knock

"Hello, Oh hey Squirt." Tori said.

"I am not a squirt!" Replied Sakura, stepping on his foot.

"Ouch!" Tori said grabbing his foot and stepping back so she wouldn't step on his foot again.

Sakura walked in pulling Li behind her with one arm and her skateboard in the other.

Sakura's room

Sakura leaned against the closed door which was decorated with cherry blossom stickers. "Phewww, that was close." Mumbled Sakura, not noticing Li sitting on her bed. Sakura had completely forgot about Li and went to get her clothes ready for tonight. Sakura walked out of the wardrobe towards her bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Li

Li walked quietly towards her bed and sat down, watching Sakura's every move. Sakura got up and walked into her wardrobe and started undressing, he tried to look away but he hungered for her, he felt himself getting hot as his eyes roamed over her perfect body. He just HAD to have her soon.

She walked out of the wardrobe in only a towel and walked towards her bathroom. Li laid down on her soft pink and white bed, 'she must've forgotten about me' Li thought. 'Owell, I better not tell her I saw everything, she might kill me. At least I got to see her naked before I die.'

Sakura

As she walked into her bathroom she turned on her CD player and pressed play. Jay-Z Linkin Park 'Collision Course' was in there. She skipped it to number 6 and pressed repeat. She hopped into the shower put some shampoo into her hair and started singing.

If your havin girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me.

Got Mike  
He's got the rap patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure his casket's closed  
Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes"  
He's from the hood stupid what type of facts are those  
If you grew up with holes in your zapitos.  
You'd celebrate the minute you was havin doe  
So fuck critics you can kiss our whole asshole  
If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward  
Got beef with radio if we don't play they show.  
They don't play out hits well we don't give a shit SO  
All these mags try and use our ass  
So advertisers can give em more cash for ads...fuckers  
I don't know what you take us as.  
or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has  
I'm from rags to riches nigga we ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me.

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one.

The year is '94 and in my trunk is raw  
In my rear view mirror is the mother fuckin law  
I got two choices yall pull over the car or  
Bounce on the devil put the pedal to the floor  
Now i ain't tryin to see no highway chase with jake  
Plus i got a few dollars i can fight the case  
So i...pull over to the side of the road  
And i heard "Son do you know why I'm stoppin you for?"  
Cause I'm young and I'm black and my hats real low  
Do i look like a mind reader sir, i don't know  
Am i under arrest or should i guess some mo?  
"Well you was doin fifty five in a fifty four"  
"License and registration and step out of the car."  
"Are you carryin a weapon on you i know alot of you are."  
I ain't steppin out of shit all my papers legit  
"Do you mind if i look round the car a little bit?"  
Well my glove compartment is locked so is the trunk and the back  
And i know my rights so you gon' need a warrant for that  
"Aren't you sharp as a tack are some type of lawyer or something?"  
"Or somebody important or somethin?"  
Nah i ain't pass the bar but i know a little bit  
Enough that you won't illegally search my shit  
"Well see how smart you are when the K-9's come."  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one.  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one.  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me.  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one.  
Now once upon a time not too long ago  
A nigga like myself had to strong arm a hoe  
This is not a hoe in the sense of havin a pussy.  
But a pussy havin no God Damn sense, try and push me  
I tried to ignore him and talk to the Lord.  
Pray for him, cause some fools just love to perform  
You know the type loud as a motor bike  
But wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight  
The only thing that's gonna happen is i'mma get to clappin.  
He and his boys gon be yappin to the captain  
And there i go trapped in the kit kat again  
Back through the system with the riff raff again  
Fiends on the floor scratchin again.  
Paparatzi's with they cameras snappin them  
D.A. tried to give the nigga the shaft again  
Half-a-mil for bail cause I'm African.  
All because this fool was harassin them  
Tryin to play the boy like hes saccharin.  
But ain't nothin sweet 'bout how i hold my gun  
I got 99 problems being bitch ain't one.

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

Everything you say to me  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
I need a little room to breathe  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
Everything you say to me  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
I need a little room to breathe  
I got 99 problems  
And I'm about to   
Break

Sakura got out of the shower and got dressed in the shower since she brought her clothes into the shower. She walked out of her bathroom in a red tartan mini skirt with chains and a long sleeved white shirt that said 'Goddess'. (The skirt is like a Scottish kilt but it has leather in the pleats and waistband. If u have seen Hilary Duff I think you know wat I'm talkin bout.) She stopped in her tracks seeing Li on her bed. "Um…Li what are you doing here?" Sakura said walking over to Li who was still on the bed.

"Remember, you invited me here so we can go to the meeting." Li said with a smirk.

"oh…I remember, I guess I was just angry at my brother for calling me a squirt." Sakura starts to blush and asks, "Um...Li… Do I look alright?" Sakura twirls around, which happens to lift her skirt up.

"Yeah, as always." Li said looking at the ceiling.

"ACK! We better go or we'll be late, come on!" Sakura grabbed Li off the bed, bolted downstairs, grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door yelling goodbye to her dad and brother.

walking towards Eriol's house.

"Um...Sakura…I left my board at your house…" Li said trying not to look up Sakura's skirt, which kept going up.

"Oh…wanna double up, we'd fit I used to double up with Eriol when I was teaching him?" Sakura asked stopping and turning around. (i dont really know if u can actually do that on a board.. but in dis case.. we can!)

"Um...yeah ok…" Li replied hopping on.

Sakura started laughing, "You have to hold onto my waist or you'll fall off, I'm leading since you don't know where to go."

Li wrapped his arms around Sakura blushing.

Eriol's house

Knock, Knock

"That would be Sakura, I'll grab it." Eriol said getting up from watching t.v.

Eriol opened the door only to find Jason standing there with a knife in his hands.

"Hey…Jason, come for the meeting?" Eriol asked nervously.

"Hello Eriol, no as a matter of fact, I've come to kill that little wannabe of a punk that stole my girlfriend." Jason said grinding his teeth.

"Well Sakura and Li aren't coming tonight she called earlier to say she was staying at a friends place." Eriol replied, covering up for Sakura.

Just as he said that Sakura's laughter was heard down the street.

"Oh, she's staying at a friends place, ay? Looks like she is staying here like she usually does every Friday." Jason said gripping the knife handle harder.

"Look Jason, you just came back from jail, don't expect her to just go back to the way it was before you went." Eriol said eyeing the knife.

"She said she would wait for me." Jason said turning around to see Li doubling up with 'his' Sakura. His anger intensified seeing this. He walked into the house pushing Eriol inside and told him that he will open the door when she comes.

outside

"Come on Li nothing bad is gunna happen." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs to Eriol's house.

"Yeah, I know but I thought I saw Jason, that's all." Li said feeling Sakura tense up.

"I hope he isn't cos I told him not to come near any of my family or friends." Sakura said her voice dripping with hatred.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything bad happen to you." said Li grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks, Li." Sakura turned her head to look at him and smile.

The door opened as Sakura was about to knock, her mouth dropped when she saw Jason standing there.

Jason saw Li holding hands with Sakura and felt a ping of jealousy. Sakura saw this and said, "I thought I told you to stay away from my friends." Sakura said grinding her teeth, trying to hide her fear.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you would do to me, you bitch." Jason smirked.

"How do you want to settle this, on the gray side or the red side?" Sakura was ready for anything, she could beat Jason in skating, but she wasn't quite sure about fighting him.

"How about I fight your little boyfriend over here?" Jason said summing up what he could do to this little punk in 2 minutes.

"I'm not her boyfriend but, fine. What's the stakes?" Li said giving the good old death stare to Jason.

"Loser leaves the country, never to see or contact Sakura for the rest of his life and the winner stays." Jason said, he was so confident that he would win that he lifted the stakes as high as they would go.

"Deal." Li said, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow at about 11 o'clock at the old park." Jason said laughing, he didn't think this punk was serious.

"You got a deal." Li said, 'This cunt has got to be kidding, owell his loss, I guess he doesn't know that I'm fully trained in martial arts.'

"Now Jason go home before I kick you 'lil ass all the way back to England." Sakura said stepping in front of Li, with a menacing expression on her face.

Jason shrugged and walked off towards his home.

Inside Eriol's house

Sakura walked inside and went to the kitchen to grab a coke. "Anyone else want a drink?" Sakura yelled into the lounge room. A chorus of yes's was heard, so she grabbed the box of coke and walked into the lounge room. Sakura sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Li. "So, guys, is the rest of the gang coming tonight?"

"Nah, Chrissie is out with her boyfriend, Mitch and Johnny have gone clubbing…again." Josh said relaxing on the couch, looking at Li expectantly.

"Great, so I'm the only girl here again." Sakura said sarcastically.

"What?" asked Li as he noticed Josh staring at him.

"Come we need to talk." Josh said standing up. "Eriol, do you mind if we use your room for a bit?"

"Go ahead." Eriol replied, giving Josh a quizzical stare, Josh just winked at him.

Eriol shrugged and when Josh and Li where out of the room he decided to talk to Sakura about Li.

"So, Sakura, what's down with you and Li? Are you two going out yet or what?"

Sakura blushed, "We aren't going out, but I do like him more than a friend." Sakura answered truthfully since she knew that she could trust the guys.

"Then ask him out. How hard can it be?"

"I'll ask him out the day you ask Madison out!" Sakura retorted, grinning mischievously.

Eriol's room

"So, Li, What's going on between you and Sakura?" Josh asked leaning against the wall.

"We aren't going out if that's what your thinking." Li said looking down at the floor. (he was sitting on the bed. I think he likes beds, eh eh eh, I wonder why…)

"Then why did you stick up for her against Jason?"

"Well…I want her to be happy and Jason was making her miserable."

"So in plain English, You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah…she doesn't know though, cos I don't have the guts to tell her…"

"Do you know why Jason went to jail?"

"No, not really, all Sakura said was that he got caught, she didn't mention what he got caught doing."

"He murdered my brother cos he was getting too close for his liking."

"He's obviously a really selfish boyfriend then, isn't he?" Li started laughing.

"Aren't you scared?" Josh asked, wondering whether Li was on some kind of drug.

"Nope, I'm not scared of anything…except my mother." Li said regaining his composure and starring at Josh. "What's this got do with Sakura?" Li asked suddenly confused.

"Don't worry, we'd better go downstairs before Sakura gets worried."

Li shrugged and walked out the door.

Lounge room

"Ok, let's do that then." Eriol asked grinning as Josh and Li came back.

"Welcome back guys." Sakura said happily.

"Come on guys, let's go get some food." Eriol said getting his car key's off the hook.

Sakura and Li got up but was pushed back inside by Eriol, "No, you guys stay here there ain't enough room for you two, and I'm not leaving Sakura by herself Jason could come back." Sakura shrugged and sat on the couch turning on the big plasma screen T.V.

"Come on, Li." Sakura yelled from the lounge room.

Li walked in and sat next to Sakura who was flipping channels.

Li wasn't looking at the T.V he was staring at Sakura, wondering if he should tell her now.

When she found the news channel, she screamed and jumped into Li's lap, shaking.

Li looked at the T.V only to see a car being chased by cops.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Li hugged Sakura tighter into him.

"That's Jason's car…" Sakura turned around in his embrace to watch T.V.

The news reporter said that the person in the car had just been found fleeing the scene of Aivan and Tori Avalon's murder.

"Sakura…" Li murmured into her hair.

Sakura turned around again and huddled into Li like he was the only thing she had left. (Which once u think bout it… its kinda true.)

Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's neck and cried into his shoulder.

Sakura's POV

'NO! HOW COULD HE?' Sakura screamed in her head. 'This is NOT my day…Jason is going to get caught again.' Sakura wrapped her arms around the only thing she had left…Li.

Sakura buried her head into Li's neck and started to cry her heart out.

10 minutes later…

Sakura had fallen asleep in Li's arms. Li just sat there with Sakura in his lap admiring her. When a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He picked Sakura up as gently as possible and laid her down on the lounge. He walked over to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Eriol, now let me in!" As a very dejected Li opened the door, the gang saw Sakura asleep on the lounge, "What happened? She is usually up for hours when she stays here every Friday." Josh asked.

"Jason killed her Father and Brother…" Li sighed, and looked over at the sleeping Sakura and mumbled, "She doesn't deserve any of this shit!"

Eriol went and sat down on the couch, (there's two 3 seater couches.) and buried his head in his hands. "How could he?" Eriol said to Josh tears evident in his eyes. Josh sat down next to him and said, "It's alright man, she'll get over it in a few days."

Eriol looked up at Josh and said in a dark and dangerous tone, "You have no idea, what her family and friends mean to her. Imagine if you had just lost your family to your ex-girlfriend who was jealous of all the time you spent with Chrissie or Sakura, how would you feel?"

Josh thought for a moment and nodded his head, "Yeah, she is really sensitive about her friends," Josh said and looked at Li who was kneeling beside Sakura and stroking her hair. "You should've seen her against Jason, Li, Sakura was sooo pissed off at Jason and he only called you a Punk wannabe, I would like to have a girlfriend as loyal as her." Eriol said, grinning.

"Look guys, Sakura ain't my girlfriend and she never will be because I can never tell her how much I love her." Li said dejectedly.

"Well, you should tell her when this shit is all over." Replied Josh looking at Sakura.

Josh and Eriol sat and watched Li and Sakura.

5 minutes later…

Sakura started to stir as Li was getting a drink from the kitchen.

"Hey Li, your sleeping beauty is awaking." Josh said smirking as Li gave him a death glare and almost ran to Sakura side.

"Sakura...Sakura...Wake up." Li said cupping her face with his hand and rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Mmmmmmm, Li don't leave me...you're the only one I have left, I couldn't handle it if you left...please don't leave me, please." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"I'll never leave you." Li whispered, completely forgetting about his surroundings.

"No, you can't take him away, I love him. No I won't let you...NO! LI!" Sakura screamed and woke up with sweat and frantically searched for Li, when she spotted him right next to her she jumped into him. Li wasn't ready and he fell on the ground with Sakura on top of him.

"Li?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." said Li trying to control himself about that fact that he had Sakura lying on top of him.

"Who are those other guys?" Sakura asked getting off Li. Li got up and looked her strangely.

"You... don't remember?" Li asked as he looked into her eyes trying to see if she was joking with him or not.

"Nope, I only remember you." Sakura said truthfully, Li could tell she wasn't lying.

"That's Eriol and Josh." Eriol and Josh were both shocked at the news that Sakura had lost her memory of them and only remembered Li but they quickly hid it and walked up to Sakura to shake her hand.

Sakura had seen them walking towards her and hid behind Li. "Tell them to go away."

Li looked at Sakura and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Sorry guys, but we'd better go." said Li.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"To my house, Sakura, come on." Li said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Ok...um...bye." Sakura said with a small wave to Eriol and Josh.

Outside...

"Are you serious, that you don't remember anything except for me?" asked Li.

"Yep, where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"We are going to my house." replied Li.

"Hey guys! Sakura, you forgot your skateboard!" Eriol came out of his house running with Sakura skateboard.

As Sakura heard him she grabbed onto Li's hand and hid behind him.

Eriol stop where he stood and rolled the board towards them.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Li said.

"Yeah, just...just make sure she's ok, she means a lot to the gang." replied Eriol and with a nod to Sakura he went back inside.

"Li, I like him, he's nice." said Sakura.

"Ahuh, Come on Sakura lets get you home." Li said walking towards his house.

"Where's home?" asked Sakura.

"Home, is where you will be staying for awhile." replied Li.

"Ok then." said Sakura with a smile.

'_I feel sorry for you Sakura, you hardly remember anything. Well I hope it's for the best.'_

At Li's house...

"Wow, you have a cool house." said Sakura as Li opened the door. Sakura ran inside and started jumping on the couch. "This is fun!" Then Sakura started looking around, opening and closing all the doors until she found...Li's room! Sakura screamed and started jumping on the bed, which lifted her skirt up.

Li came running into his room when he heard Sakura scream, as Li came in he saw that Sakura was jumping on the bed, her skirt going with her. Li could help but stare at her, he felt himself growing hot and he was starting to breathe heavily.

"S-Sakura, can you stop that?" Li asked still staring at Sakura.

Sakura jumped off the bed and grabbed Li and threw him on the bed. "Come on Li, its fun trust me." Sakura jumped back on the bed and continued with her jumping. Li shrugged and started to jump too.

5 minutes later...

Sakura was getting bored and stopped jumping and fell on her butt. Li did the same, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I wanna sleep." replied Sakura.

"You haven't got any clothes to wear to bed, I'll go out and get some for you then when I come back you can get changed and go to sleep." replied Li getting up and walking towards the bedroom door.

"No! You can't go without me!" cried Sakura as she ran towards him and hugged him from behind and from the grip she had on him wasn't getting off.

"Fine, you can sleep in my clothes but tomorrow we are going shopping to get you some clothes, ok?" replied Li, Li sighed and went over to his drawers and told her to pick out something while he went and got changed.

Li grabbed his clothes from inside his pillow, which was on the floor, and headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

2 minutes later...

Li walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, only to see half his clothes thrown around the room and a sleeping Sakura on his bed wearing a long green shirt.

Li sighed and started to put away his clothes and went into the lounge room to sleep on the couch when Sakura came in.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" asked Sakura.

"Cos you're sleeping in my bed." replied Li.

"Oh, its ok I'll sleep out here so you can sleep in your bed...unless you wanna sleep in your bed with me..." asked Sakura being as innocent as can be.

Li blushed and shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his room, Sakura following.

"Yay!" cried Sakura as she ran up the stairs ahead of Li and jumped into bed.

Li lay down behind her and tried to get to sleep when he felt Sakura grab his hands and put them around her waist. Sakura nestled in to his arms and pretended to be asleep.

Li sighed and rested his head on his pillow and whispered, "I Love you, Sakura."

He felt Sakura tense and he got scared thinking that she had heard him so he hugged her tighter.

Sakura sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulders still pretending to be asleep.

"I love you too, Li." whispered Sakura.

"Are you serious?" asked Li tensing up and whispering in her ear.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't say it." replied Sakura turning around and kissing Li softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Li's POV

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't say it." whispered Sakura.

'Is she serious? No, she couldn't be, she probably just loves me as a friend.' Li's heart sank.

Li felt a slight pressure on his lips and opened his eyes, only to find Sakura's face really close.

"Ack!" Li yelled jumping out of bed and facing Sakura who had a confused face.

"What's wrong Li?" asked Sakura getting out of bed, which wasn't such a good idea since Li's t-shirt just passed her hips showing Li her pink undies.

"Sakura, are you absolutely s-serious that you l-love me?" stammered Li trying not to stare at Sakura's half naked body standing right in front of him.

"No…." replied Sakura as tears formed in her eyes.

Li's heart sank, he thought he would get rejected but he didn't think Sakura would trick him he thought she was too nice to do something like that to him.

"I'm sorry." murmured Sakura.

"Whatever." said Li grabbing a pair of ¾ jeans from his drawer, put them on, slipped his shoes on and walked out, slamming his front door behind him.

Li went down his stairs and dragged his feet towards Penguin Park.

'How could I do that? I shouldn't have done that. I lost control.' Li ran his hand though his hair and sighed.

Li finally ended up in the park and sat down in the swing.

'Why Sakura? Why did you have to do that for? I trusted you, I love you Sakura, and nothing can change that. I'm stuck with these feelings for you and no matter how hard I try it just won't go away!' Li said as tears built up in his eyes. 'No I won't cry, I never cried, not even when my father died, I didn't cry.' Li sighed.

Li got up and walked towards a brick wall and punched as hard as he could. His hand was bleeding profusely but he did notice or care, the pain in his heart was more than the pain from his hand.

Li fell to the ground on his knees and fought the tears that threatened to fall but they won.

'I never cried, not ever, but now I cry my aching heart out. Only for you Sakura, Only for you.' he fell to the ground in a sobbing heap as tears fell from his eyes onto the ground not noticing the storm heading his way.

Thunder clapped and lightening stuck but he did not notice. The rain started to pour down heavily, Li got up and walked towards the swing and sat back down on it.

The rain didn't bother him at all he looked up at the dark grey clouded sky and let the rain fall down on him.

After crying the rain made his dried tears go away, but not the ache in his heart. He felt cold and empty, just like he was before Sakura had entered his life.

He stood up and decided to walk home completely ignoring the blood dripping off his right hand. 'Home, that's where Avalon is, I don't want to go there. I'll just walk around until its morning and hopefully she will go back home.' thought Li.

Sakura's POV

Sakura sighed as Li walked out of the house slamming the door. She fell to the floor in tears as the only person she could remember walked out on her, literally.

'Why did I have to be so cruel to him?' Sakura asked herself.

Sakura stood up and walked slowly towards the bed and laid down falling asleep instantly.

Li's POV

Two hours later… it's about 12 o'clock at night…

Li ended up at Eriol's house and when he looked up he saw Eriol looking out the window.

Eriol saw him and went outside. "Hey, Li. Come in, is Sakura with you?" requested Eriol.

Li just shrugged and followed him inside.

"What you left Sakura at your house alone?" yelled Eriol.

"Why is your hand bleeding?" asked Eriol after a while, since Li wasnt anwsering him.

"Why are your eyes all red?"

"Why are you all wet?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Are you listening to me?" this was one question he could answer. He nodded his head.

"Then why aren't you answering us?" Li shrugged and turned around about to leave.

"Are you talking?"

Li shook his head and walked out of Eriol's house ignoring their calling because he didn't want two annoying people around him asking stupid questions that he didn't want to answer.

Plus they reminded him of Sakura and what had happened to her family. He felt the urge to beat the hell out of Jason for killing Sakura's family, for killing a part of Sakura which in turn killed him.

Li turned around and headed for the city.

Sakura's POV

This is where we left her, just as she fell asleep…

Sakura was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a bad dream.

DREAM

Sakura was standing in a park. She looked around until she heard someone's voice. She headed towards the voice until she found a boy sitting on the swing holding onto the bars so tight that his knuckles were white.

'How could I do that? I shouldn't have done that. I lost control.'

'Why Sakura? Why did you have to do that for? I trusted you, I love you Sakura, and nothing can change that. I'm stuck with this feeling and no matter how hard I try it just won't go away!' the boy sighed. 'Who is this Sakura he keeps talking about? She must be really lucky to have a guy that loves her that much.' Sakura tried to walk up to the boy but was held back by an uncontrollable force.

'No I won't cry, I never cried, not even when my father died, I didn't cry.'

Sakura saw the boy get up and punch the brick wall, he fell to the ground in his knees.

'I never cried, not ever, but now I cry my aching heart out. Only for you Sakura, Only for you.'

The boy fell to the ground and started to cry. He laid there crying until the rain started, the boy got up and walked back towards the swing and tilted his head up to wash away his tears.

Sakura looked into the boy's amber eyes and gasped. What she saw was heart wrenching, the boys' eyes were cold, emotion-less and life-less.

END OF DREAM

its about 12:30am ….

Sakura shot up in bed and wondered where she was. She could remember everything but what happened to her parents, and she searched the house for Li but couldn't find him so she got dressed into the clothes she was wearing before and went out.

Li's POV

Li got to the city and found the police station and went in and asked the officer at the desk if they had caught the murderer of Tori and Aivan Avalon.

"No, Sir and who might you be?" asked the officer.

"No-one special, I just know where Sakura Avalon is. She knows the guy who killed them." replied Li in a dark voice not looking into the officer eyes.

"And where may I ask is she?" the officer asked grabbing the phone.

"She's at my house." said Li looking into the officers eyes for the first time.

"Where is that?" asked the officer. The officer was susspicious of the boy in front of him thinking was the killer and he was giving himself in.

Li gave them the details and a car went off to get her.

30 minutes later…

The car came back and said that no-one was home. Li sat down in a chair and started to panic but he hid it very well. 'It all comes down to two things, Jason had got her or she went for a walk to try and find me.' thought Li, 'I shouldn't have left her alone but I needed to think.'

"Sir, we need to know what she looks like?" asked one of the officers.

"Hello… sir?" said the officer trying to get Li's attention.

"Yes?" replied Li shaking out of his thoughts.

"We need to know what Sakura looks like." Asked the officer.

"She's is about 5"4, honey coloured hair down to her shoulders and emerald eyes. Or I could give u a picture of her if you want." Replied Li, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a picture of Sakura and Madison and giving it to the officer.

"Thank-you," Said the officer sighing at the picture, "It's always the pretty ones that bad things happen to isn't it?"

Li just nodded slowly, blaming himself for her disappearance.

'I shouldn't have left her like that, why did I leave her like that? I'm going to out to find her…but first I have to go to Eriol's house and apologize and get him and Josh to help.'

Li got up out of his chair and walked out the doors.

Sakura's POV

Sakura was walking around the streets when she heard some really loud music so she went up the house and knocked on the door. Eriol opened the door. "Sakura!" Eriol Screamed.

Josh came running to the door when he heard Eriol yelled out Sakura's name and hugged Sakura, tightly.

"Hello." Said Sakura, quietly.

Eriol went to turn down the music and grabbed Vodka cruiser blueberry flavoured for Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura, try one of these!" Eriol handed Sakura the Vodka cruiser.

"Umm… thanks, can I come in I'm getting a bit cold standing out here in the rain…" replied Sakura, smiling.

"Ohh, yeah… sorry bout that Sakura." Said Josh smiling cheekily.

Sakura walked into Eriol's house dripping wet.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes." Said Eriol running up the stairs and one the spare rooms where Sakura usually slept when she came over and grabbed a change of clothes.

"Thank-you, Eriol!" cried out Sakura from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura gasped and fainted, Josh caught her and carried her to the lounge.

"ELI!" Josh yelled up the stairs, "Sakura fainted!"

Eli ran down the stairs and into the lounge room skidding to a halt right in front of Josh.

Sakura stirred and mumbled, "I've got to remember…"

Eli and Josh both looked at each other confused.

"I think she is fighting with her subconscious about her remembering what happened tonight." Eli said after a while.

"True… sounds right… but the real question is, should she? Should she remember that she lost everything but Li and us and be scarred for life or shouldn't she remember?"

Eli punched Josh in the arm and said, "She has to remember… she can't forget herself, her family or her friends… she just ain't that kinda person."

Josh rubbed his arm and nodded.

Sakura stirred again, this time the guys thought to wake her up.

"Come on Sakura, wake up, Sakura, You have to wake up, please." Said Josh.

"Saku, You've gotta wake up, please." Whispered Eli.

Sakura woke up, opening her eyes slowly sitting up looking around. Josh and Eriol helped her stand up, both holding her hands.

Sakura looked up at Josh and Eriol and burst into tears, sinking back down to the floor. Josh and Eriol both looked at each other and picked her up, moving her to the couch and lying her down.

Eriol sat near her rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. While Josh grabbed his mobile and called Chrissie, Johnny and Mitch telling them what had happened and if they could get here as fast as they can.

10 minutes later...

Sakura's crying had slowly calmed down, leaving a wet patch of tears on the couch.

Eriol motioned to Josh for a glass of water for Sakura. Sakura sat up and looked at Eriol and hugged him tightly, her clothes still damp from the rain.

"Promise that you wont let Jason kill anyone of us, I couldnt take it if I lost you guys too." Sakura whispered into Eriol's ear.

Eriol wasn't shocked at her request and nodded just as Josh came inside from the kitchen holding a glass of water.

Sakura looked up at Josh and ran towards him hugging him too.

Josh hugged Sakura back tightly, still holding the glass of water for her. Josh lightly pushed Sakura away holding the glass of water out to her which she gratefully drank.

"Thank you, Josh." said Sakura when she finished the glass of water.

Eriol went and got Sakura's clothes that he had gotten for her before she had fainted and handed them to her, pushing her towards the front room to get changed.

Sakura came back into the living room wearing her white outfit, Eriol came walking out of the kitchen with a couple of packs of Vodka cruisers, handing one to Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her favourite (blueberry vodka cruiser) and ripped open the case, popping the top and sculling a bottle down.

"Wow!" said Eriol shocked at how fast she drunk that bottle. "Never seen you drank that fast, Saku."

"Nows a good a time as any to get absolutely drunk off my face." replied Sakura grabbed another bottle, drinking slightly slower than last time.

Josh heard a bunch of sirens outside, hoping that the music drowned out the sound to Sakura then he heard a knock at the door, he looked at Eriol seeing if he heard the sirens and the knocking.

Eriol nodded slowly and persuaded Sakura to go into the kitchen for something to eat.

Josh waited until Sakura was out of sight before he went and opened the door slowly.

(If you havent caught on, Sakura remembers eveything and has decided to drown her pain in Vodka)

Li's POV

Li was standing out the front of Eriol's house when he saw a light turn on the other side of the house and Sakura walking into view.

Li sighed and controlled himself from going in there and yelling at Sakura for running away.

Li looked up just in time to see Sakura get undressed.

Li just stood there in the rain staring at Sakura naked for the second time today.

Now Li was trying to control himself from going in there and seducing the hell out of Sakura. (Damn he cant change his mind quick ay:P) Li watched Sakura get dressed and walk out of the room. _'_**Ohh… my… god… she…is…so…damn…sexy…I…want…her… so…bad!**_ Snap out of it Li, you don't want her THAT bad… looks down or… maybe you do:P Well I better go inside and see how she is doing…_**let me calm DOWN first**_…yeah that will be a good idea…_**yeah cos I don't exactly want to go inside with that **_… good point, it would be kinda embarrassing…_** yeah just a little bit**_' _

Li was at Eriol's door when he heard a car scream past him and police sirens following.

Li turned around and hid behind a plant and waited until the sirens left then he climbed out of the bush and knocked on the door.

Josh opened the door slowly and when he saw Li he pulled him inside by the collar and slammed the door. Josh slammed Li onto the door and whispered, "What did you do to her?"

Li was shocked and untangled Josh's fist from his shirt and pulled him into the room where Sakura got changed.

"Look, if I tell you, you better keep it a secret…" Li looked up at Josh and stared into his eyes.

"Ok, ok, I promise… now tell me…" replied Josh crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well…. She didn't want to sleep alone so we both slept in my king size bed. She snuggled up to me so I put my arms around her waist and whispered 'I love you, Sakura' and then she said 'I love you too, Li' then I asked her if she was serious then she said 'yes, of course.' Then she kissed me and I got startled and jumped and I asked her again it she did seriously love me and she looked down and whispered no…" Li flopped down onto the floor and put his head in his hands, the pain had come back just as much as it did in the park.

"I'm sorry… then I walked out to think for a bit… that's it... I guess…" Li said shrugged and controlling the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Ohhh… well Sakura has started drinking… no help to Eriol, so yeah she is having a good time... might want to go talk to Sakura before she gets really drunk… haven't seen her drunk have you?" asked Josh smiling evilly.

"Nah, I haven't… why?" asked Li getting up from the floor heading towards the lounge room.

"Nothing, just asking…" replied Josh, trying to look innocent.

"Meh… ok then." Li walked out of the room and into the lounge room where a screaming Sakura was dancing to the music. Sakura was wearing a white skirt and a white singlet top that only reached just under her breast. Li's eyes popped out of his head when he saw her up close. Josh pushed past him towards Sakura and tugged at her skirt, which pulled it down a little bit showing Li her white undies. (O.O Sakura wearing ALL white and drunk and Li can't stop staring… wonder what can happen? Wont find out if u stop reading… or I stop writing whichever comes first.. lolz!)

"Come on Sakura, Li wants to talk to you, gimme that Vodka bottle and go talk to him." Screamed Josh to Sakura.

"Oh ok Josh!" Sakura stopped dancing and jumped over the lounge towards Li.

"Yeah, Li, you want me?" Asked Sakura.

'_Well what kinda of want is she talking bout… owell… I'll take both'_ Li thought. "Come here we need to talk." Li dragged Sakura into the room he was just in and closed the door blocking out the music.

"Yeah Li." Asked Sakura leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"I need to talk to you bout what happened before…" Li swallowed and stared at Sakura's heaving chest.

"What about it?" asked Sakura walking up to Li slowly, almost seductively.

Li tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say but Sakura was just to distracting.

"Well?" asked Sakura.

"Well… I just wanted to know if you are ok about it." Replied Li.

"Yeah I'm ok, its just that I do love you but I don't really want to cos I'm afraid…" replied Sakura looking down at the ground.

"Afraid of what?" asked Li lifting her head up with his finger.

"Everyone I have loved has been killed or ripped from my life never to be seen again." Replied Sakura a tear falling from her eye.

Li was shocked. "You remember what Jason did?"

"Yes…"

"But I thought you didn't remember…" Li said regaining his composure and wiping her tear away.

"I didn't for a while but I guess it all came flooding back to me…" Sakura turned her head away from Li's amber eyed gaze.

"Look at me, Sakura… I would never leave you, I could never hurt you, deliberately." Li said moving closer to Sakura.

Sakura stared up at Li and smiled the biggest smile Li ever saw on Sakura. Li nearly fainted, he grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After the kiss Sakura smiled and said, "Come on... Lets' Party!"

Li was still standing there in shock until Sakura dragged him into the lounge room.

Eriol was sitting down on the lounge drinking a CS Cowboy (for you younger people hu dunno wat a CS cowboy is it's a chocolatey alcoholic drink… its nice!) obviously waiting for Li and Sakura to come back out.

"Come on Sakura lets dance!" said Eriol getting up from his chair.

"Wait a bit ok, Eriol, I just gotta call some people and invite them over… you don't mind do you?" asked Sakura walking towards the back of the house and finding the house phone.

"Go ahead, Sakura!" Yelled Eriol from the lounge room.

"Thanks!" screamed back Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on the desk the phone in her hand debating whether she should call Madison at this time of nite. "Owell… she'll forgive me."

Sakura dialled Madison's mobile number and waited for her to answer.

'Hello, Madison speaking.'

"Hey Madison, did u wake you?"

'Sakura! I was so worried about you, are you alright?'

"Yeah, What are you doing tonight?"

'Nothing, why is there another party?'

"Yeah at ERIOLS! Do you want to come?"

'Yeah ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes.'

"Top stuff, see you here then, laters."

click

Sakura hung up the phone and walked out into the lounge room grabbing another Vodka cruiser from the fridge.

"Guess what Eriol?" said Sakura grinning mischievously.

"What Sakura?"

"You'll see in about 20 minutes." Sakura grinned cheekily.

Eriol gave Sakura a stare and tackled her to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey Eriol dat hurt… can you get off of me now please?" asked Sakura pushing Eriol off and rolling over so that she could get up.

Li was watching Sakura intently but when she started to get up her skirt seemed a bit too short for her and Li saw everything.

Li had to take a deep breath to control himself and he grabbed Sakura's Vodka that rolled near his feet when Sakura saw him with her Vodka and jumped onto his lap. This didn't help Li with his little problem.

"MY Vodka, give it to me!" Screamed Sakura.

Li held up his arm out of Sakura's reach which made Sakura put her knees into Li's thighs and her breast right in his face.

Li was blushing red but he still managed to keep Sakura from getting the bottle.

"Nah ah ah, naughty Sakura, you shouldn't be drinking under age." Li laughed and Sakura almost screamed in annoyance.

Li slid one hand underneath Sakura and pushed her off him which left Sakura shocked for a couple of seconds which gave Li just enough time for him to get up and run away.

Eriol and Josh where laughing their heads off which made Sakura even more mad.

Sakura got off the lounge and started running after Li, screaming at him.

Li was waiting around the corner and when he saw Sakura he pulled her into a passionate kiss at first Sakura struggled to get out if his embrace but after a while she stopped and started kissing him back.

"You are such a tease…" whispered Li huskily into Sakura's ear, making her tense up.

"I know." Whispered Sakura, biting on Li's ear gently.

Li couldn't stand it, he slid his hand down from her waist to under her ass and lifted her up to his lap.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Li's legs and started kissing Li's neck gently and occasionally biting it.

Li tilted his head to the side still holding onto Sakura's ass. Li was about to take her up to Eriol's room to start teasing her when the doorbell rung.

Li sighed and put Sakura down to open the door. (dats lik a really short 20 mins ay? Ha ha!)

Li was about to open the door but he got pushed out of the way by Eriol.

"Hey!" cried Li.

Madison was standing at the door with the biggest grin on her face, Eriol was standing there dumbstruck. Madison was wearing light brown ¾ cargoes and a black singlet top.

"Hey, Madison, You made it!" screamed Sakura pushing the shocked Eriol out of the way and hugging Madison tightly.

"Hey Sakura, thanks but lets get this party started!" said Madison hugging Sakura tightly.

(Madison dunno bout her bro n dad cos she didn't watch da news.)

"OK!" screamed Sakura at the top of her voice.

Sakura backed away from the door and went into the fridge and grabbed a watermelon Vodka cruiser for Madison.

Eriol was still standing dumbstruck so Li went up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Hello earth to Eriol!" said Li grabbing Eriol's shoulders and shaking him.

Sakura came back and handed Madison her drink and walked into the lounge room dragging Madison with her.

Sakura went up to the stereo and put on Madisons favourite CD (I don't really know what CD it is its lik a dance rock type of CD mk... plz don't kill me! I fink its sumfen lik Gorillaz). Madison smiled gratefully at Sakura and sculled the whole bottle of Vodka in one shot. Sakura just smiled back at Madison and sculled her down too while Eli and Li were just staring at them in disbelief.

Sakura ran up to Li and Eli and dragged them into the lounge room and started dancing.

20 mins later

Sakura and Madison were on the floor laughing there heads off while Li was watching them quizzically, Eli was watching Madison with interest. (Well duh wif interest.. he frigging luvs er… n Eli was used to Sakura being drunk.) Sakura stopped laughing, sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Li had had a few drinks by now so he is feeling pretty relaxed... and uncontrolled. Li smiled at Sakura and tackled her to the ground, kissing her on the neck and tickling her. Sakura was wiggling with laughter underneath him, aching her back she screamed and pressed herself up against Li.

Li gasped and stopped tickling her for a while. Sakura took that opportunity to flip him over and tickle him so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him on the shoulder with her hands flipping him over. Li looked confused as she flipped him over, he looked up into her emerald eyes and saw her mischievous grin.

"Sakura… what are you doing?" asked Li suspiciously.

"Nothing… yet…" Sakura said grinning.

"I do not like that sound of that yet, Sakura, What are you going to do to me?" asked Li scared.

"Ohh… not much," then Sakura leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Not much in public anyway."

Li looked up at Sakura with wide-eyes. "Sakuraaaaaa... stop it!" asked Li, hoping that he would be able to comtrol himself incase Sakura did anything else.

"Stop what?" asked Sakura, slowly rubbing herself against Li's lap.

Li ground his teeth and brought Sakura's head down towards his with his hands. "Stop THAT or I'll take you upstairs!" Li whispered in her ear, biting it gently.

Sakura whispered back in Li's ear, "Is that a promise?" Sakura giggled.

"Yes, Yes it is." Li whispered back.

Sakura giggled and got off him walking towards Eriol.

Li

Li just laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling when Josh walked up to him and stood over him.

"See what I mean?" asked Josh.

"See what you meant by what?" asked Li, trying not to think of what would've happened if Sakura had kept rubbing against him.

Josh held his hand out to Li, and Li grabbed it not really needing a hand up but he took it out of courtesy.

"Your lucky to have a chick like that who loves you." Josh said looking towards the room where Eriol, Sakura and Madison went.

"Yeah I know, she is definitely one of a kind." replied Li sighing.

"I've liked her a couple of times, I still do in a way… but you got her, congratulations." Josh said, holding out his hand again.

Li shook his hand, saying, "Thanks for helping her through all of this."

"Your welcome, she's been a really good friend." replied Josh smiling.

Sakura walked in with three Vodka cruisers in her hands.

"Come on guys, party time!" Screamed Sakura handing a lemon cruiser to Josh and blueberry cruiser to Li.

"Wow Li you must be special... Sakura never gives me any of her blueberry ones." teased Josh.

Sakura poked her blue tongue at Josh. (its blue cos dats wat happened to ma tongue when I drunk blueberry Vodka cruisers.. Not cos she has an actual blue tongue)

"That's cos he is ma boyfriend, your not!" replied Sakura.

To be continued…. Blah blah blah n all that crap XD


	3. Important Update

hey guys me again,

im sorry but ive completely lost my creativity in writing :( because i used to write while i was depressed.. and now im not so i cant write anymore.. trust me ive tried.. but i just sat there staring at the screen trying to continue one of my stories.. terribly sorry

feel free to use my plots or even the start of my stories for your own.. just post up on the disclaimer where you got it from

ciao xX[ChrissieXx 


End file.
